1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front load keystone D-shape connector and more particularly, to a front load keystone D-sub (D-subminiature) or DVI (Digital Video Interface) connector that can be directly inserted into a keystone wall plate or keystone panel from the front side.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most keystone wall plates or keystone panels have a fastening structure located on the back side for securing a keystone adapter. Because a keystone adapter is to be inserted into a keystone wall plate or keystone panel from the back side, the size of the adapter is constrained to the size of the mounting slot of the keystone wall plate or keystone panel.
Further, a D-subminiature connector or digital video interface connector has a large size not mountable in a mounting slot or a keystone wall plate or keystone panel from the back side. This problem limits the application range of conventional D-subminiature connectors and digital video interface connectors.